popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Help-R
is a robot created by Lulu, as the Best Popple Pals' robotic assistant. Appearance Help-R is a large robot that's mostly gray and blue-gray. His head is a dark-purple screen that has two large yellow dots which resemble his eyes. The dot color is sometimes seen changing to red if he's malfunction. His body has a large round light-green compartment door at the front where he would store any items inside. The front of his body also has two different light switches whenever he's turned on: one on the top right which has a yellow light, and another at the bottom left that have the colors from red to green. Help-R doesn't have any legs, but he can hover above the ground. Personality Although Help-R is a robot and his capability and intelligence of emotions are limited, he is still very conscious and self-aware. Help-R is quite naive and literal-minded, but he is also friendly and nice, getting along with everyone very well. Because of his primary function as a robot helper, Help-R tends to come to aid any Popples in Popplopolis when they have a problems, even if they don't need his help anyway. However, Help-R tends to malfunction which lead to him causing trouble in the city instead, and his creator Lulu and her friends would often try to stop him. In "Stop the Robo-Pop", Lulu reprogrammed him so he can think for himself instead of following a Popple's commands. However, it lead to Help-R becoming insensitive to the Popples around him by taking over their jobs and caused even more chaos in the city after he cloned himself with the Poppelgänger so he can "help" everyone in Popplopolis. Abilities Maid of Steel 155.png|Flying Stop the Robo-Pop 184.png|Laser beam Stop the Robo-Pop 277.png|Opening his compartment Maid of Steel 061.png|Sunny inside his armor Maid of Steel 076.png Maid of Steel 326.png|"Maid of Steel" lifting the Popple Earth's moon. At the Pop of Her Game 128.png|Help-R as a poppleball coach. Stop the Robo-Pop 071.png|Vacuuming a pear Stop the Robo-Pop 293.png|Shutting down Help-R can move by hovering himself above the ground and flying in the air. He can listen to a Popple's command and did everything they said, though he tends to take things too literally. Help-R is also shown to have laser beam and his arms can change to either vacuuming an object or squirting out juice. Help-R's robotic armor can be used as a suit so that a Popple can inside and control it, as seen in "Maid of Steel". When Sunny is inside Help-R's armor, she can make the robot have super-strength which is seen by lifting a tall tree. But the armor would malfunction if Sunny lift something that's too heavy for her, like the Popple Earth's moon. In "At the Pop of Her Game", Lulu explained she erased his entire software and reprogrammed him into a poppleball coach. He can be controlled by his creator by her popplepad and he has two known modes: practice mode and nightmare mode. Practice mode have Help-R passes a poppleball very lightly to a Popple, while nightmare mode have him throwing various poppleballs very hard to them. He can only be stop if Lulu turns off the "power pass" command from her popplepad. When Help-R got reprogrammed again in "Stop the Robo-Pop", he started thinking like he's an individual person instead of following a Popple's command. He also had an ability to analyze and predict a Popple's every need, such as when they sneeze or get hungry, so that he can come and help them. He can also tell when his creator doesn't need him to help around anymore so he can decided to help the rest of the Popples in the city instead. Because Help-R is unable to follow a Popple's command, he is able to get his clones to follow his commands instead after he used the Poppelgänger. The only way to stop Help-R is to get him to think he incorrectly anticipate a Popple's need, and it would cause him (along with all of his clones) to malfunction and shut down. Relationships Best Popple Pals ".]] Help-R is created by Lulu, the inventor of the Best Popple Pals, to help the Best Popple Pals at the Treepod. However an incident occurred when Help-R helped light-up a candle (actually a battery attached) from a birthday cake which caused it to exploded. Following the incident, Help-R's armor had fallen into pieces and Lulu didn't rebuild him until "Help-R Hinder". After Lulu caused the Ani Mall to have a power outage, she rebuilt Help-R so he can get inside the Happy Humball to recharge the power supply. However, Lulu reprogrammed him to do exactly what she said and she accidentally said that she "wants him to always help Popples". This lead to Help-R escaped from the Treepod to start "helping" every single citizens of Popplopolis and seek good deeds, instead of being task to fix the Happy Humball's power supply. Eventually the Pals all managed to trick the robot into getting inside the Humball by pretending that they need his help. Because Help-R tends to malfunction at times, he would unintentionally caused Sunny, Izzy, Bubbles, and Yikes to fear him whenever they see his armor. Two weeks after he saved the Ani Mall power supply, Lulu reprogrammed him to become a poppleball coach to teach Bubbles how to play the sport a day before the game in "At the Pop of Her Game". Despite he controlled by Lulu's popplepad during practice, Help-R has a visible sad expression on his way home after he's unable to fully teach Bubbles due to her lack of athletic skill. Help-R was reprogrammed yet again by Lulu in "Stop the Robo-Pop" so that instead of having him respond to commands, he can think for himself and anticipate the Popples' every needs. After he did all of the Best Popple Pals' chores for them and insensitively ruin their fun because of it, Help-R cloned himself to help the rest of the Popplopolis citizens which lead to the clones taking over many Popples' jobs and did the things they love to do. After they're unable to reason with the original Help-R due to he's programmed to not respond to their commands, the Best Popple Pals all tricked him into thinking he incorrectly anticipate their need which caused him and the rest of the clones to get shut down. Eventually as seen in "Pop-Party Crasher", Help-R manages to become completely stable and he was reprogrammed by Lulu to becomes only the Best Popple Pals' robotic assistant instead of helping the other Popplopolis citizens. Milton Maynot Although Help-R didn't interact with Mayor Maynot a lot, he would often come to help him cut a ribbon, as seen in "Help-R Hinder" and "Stop the Robo-Pop" (though technically a clone of him). Sightings Episodes Trivia * Help-R's name have been translated in several international dubs. ** In the French version, his name is changed to Robopop. "Robopop" is a reference to Robocop. *** The English episode title "Stop the Robo-Pop" might be a reference to the dub-changed name. ** In the German version, he is called Helf-R. * "Help-R Hinder" and "At the Pop of Her Game" are the only episodes where Help-R speaks. * In "Maid of Steel", his robotic armor is used as a suit by Sunny to become the titular superhero of Popplopolis. But she took her position too far which lead to her deciding to retired as a superhero. ** The citizens somehow didn't recognize that Maid of Steel is the same robot who help opened the Ani Mall in "Help-R Hinder". Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Objects made by Lulu Category:Technology Category:Recurring Characters